Birthday Revelations
by TearDrop4
Summary: bad at summarys' Inu yahsa comes looking for a late Kagome but what he discovers is far more intreguing


Hi all umm this is a all new fic I started cause I was bored and I didn't feel like hunting down my fiction notebook this is totally off the top of my head and I am sorry if it's a little confusing. There is major OOCness through out this story line and if you don't like it tough its my story I can do what ever I want to them I just cant say I own them and I cant make money off of them though I am sure if I did own inuyasha I could rent him by the hour and make a fortune! Oh well I don't so that dream won't be coming true. I blame any and all mistakes in spelling and grammar on the fact that A) it is 1:23 in the morning and I am half asleep and B) my wisdom teeth are coming in and I am doped up on pain medication and its effecting my thoughts and finally C) I have candy LOTS of candy and I am on a sugar high that wont end for a while. So in short I am a bored hyper yet sleepy person who is doped up on painkillers and who is addicted to inuyasha.bad combination don't you think? N*E*WAYS I hope you enjoy the first chapter to my newest story!  
  
Tear Drop  
  
Key: "speaking" (inuyashas thoughts and actions while spying)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in the Sengoku Jidai. Sango Miroku and shippo were with Kaede helping her with her herb garden that she and kagome planted last spring kagome had been coming and going between her world and theirs for a few years now Sango had guessed it to be about four years when Kaede talked about the first time she saw kagome and how many summers between that time and now. Speaking of Kagome it was almost time for her to return she had told them she would be back today and knowing Inu Yasha he was camped out in the Goshimboku waiting for her return. no matter how much he denied it Sango knew he loved her and she was envious of her best friend. Sure Inu Yasha was a jerk but that was because he didn't know how else to act and when he thought no one was looking he could be real sweet. now if only she could get a certain monk to be as sweet with out loosing control of his hands life would be perfect. Sango had long ago realized that she had fallen for the hentai but every time the would have a decent 'moment' he had to ruin it by grabbing her... She hated that she didn't mind him grabbing her but as far as she was concerned he had to ask her first and he never did she hoped one day he would learn but after all he was male and as all women know men don't use their heads to think much. Just as she was picking some mint herb she felt the all too familiar pressure on her backsides the feel of his hand sent shivers up her spine but she had to stop him or else he would never learn. Sango picked up a fairly large stone about the size of large fist and she turned and hit Miroku in the head with it not to hard but hard enough to knock him out she didn't like doing it but she didn't know another way to get him to respect her and her body.  
  
~*~*Meanwhile*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on his usual perch in the Goshimboku tree staring into the well waiting and waiting and waiting it seamed to him to be an eternity waiting for kagome she had promised him she would come back today before lunch time and lunch had passed she couldn't have forgotten some thing must have happened to her that was it, something had stopped her from coming but what? if it was that 'ho ho boy' then he was just gonna have to rip him to shreds simple as that kagome probably wouldn't like it but that's life you don't always like the out come after debating for a long time inuyasha finally decided to see for himself what was keeping kagome from coming back to him. He jumped from the tree in one fluid movement and landed on the edge of the well and then he dove in the dark recesses of the magic well and as he passed through the strange glowing light the only thing he could think of was kagome and how much he wanted to see her. When he landed in Kagome's time his ears were met with Kagome's laughter mixed in with other voices both male and female he recognized some of the male voices as Kagome's brother Souta and her Grandfather but there was one that he had never heard before inuyasha decided to investigate he made his way undetected to the living room window and he carefully looked in he saw kagome sitting in the middle of the room there were three girls and a boy hovering near her handing her boxes and bags he then spotted her brother and her mom and grandfather.kagome looked as though she was getting ready to cry over something for once inuyasha decided to find out what was going on before he rushed in so he sat down and prepared to listen very carefully.  
  
~*~*Inside*~*~  
  
"Oh you guys thank you so much I never ever would have guessed that you would throw me a surprise birthday party it means so much to me"  
  
"Don't mention it kagome it was nothing we kinda figured you forgot it was your birthday you have been so sick and all lately we decided that this was the best way to cheer you up" Ayumi said as she picked up a box getting ready to hand it to kagome  
  
"No Ayumi I want kagome to open mine first"  
  
"Oh Houjou you didn't have to get me anything"  
  
"Sure I did besides why wouldn't I want to get the most beautiful girl I know a gift to match her beauty"  
  
"Houjou stop don't your embarrassing me and your abut to make Eri faint" kagome laughed watching her friend swoon  
  
(out side inuyasha is digging his claws into his palms because he has his fists clenched so tight)  
  
"Sorry here's my present I noticed you were wearing a broken jewel for a necklace so I bought this to replace it" Houjou said as he pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket  
  
Kagome took the box and opened it inside was a large crystal with a rose inside "oh my Houjou its gorgeous but I cant accept it it's way to expensive"  
  
"Sure you can just let me help you take that broken one off" Eri said enthusiastically  
  
(grrrrrr "will not kill will not kill")  
  
"No!" kagome said as her hand flew to her neck "I am not taking this off it was entrusted to me by a very special person and i cant betray his trust like that"  
  
"Him? Ahh the plot thickens who is it kagome?" Yuka said in a mater-of- fact tone  
  
"Yeah who is this mystery guy? We know you have been hiding something or should I say some one from us for a while who is he girl? Is he cute? Hot what he like?" Yuka Ayumi and Eri were shooting questions at kagome left and right  
  
"Umm I'm lost what are they talking about kagome?" Houjou said as he looked from one girl to another completely lost  
  
"They aren't talking about anyone Houjou" kagome said trying desperately to change the subject  
  
(no one?) "Oh ok well I am sorry kagome but I gotta run or I am gonna be late for work have a happy 19th birthday see you later" Houjou said as he headed for the door  
  
"Ok kagome spill. Who's the mystery man who gives broken jewels to you? when did you meet him?" Ayumi asks  
  
"Well umm I meet him four years ago today"  
  
(Four years ago today? Wow I didn't think it had been that long and she's 19 now I got a lot to do)  
  
"Is he hot? What's his name? Dose he have a brother? Dose he like you? Do you love him?" Eri and Yuka asked back and forth  
  
(Yeah do you love me?)  
  
"One question at a time yes, yes, inuyasha, yes but you wouldn't like him, no he likes another girl and ye.its none of your business!"  
  
"What he likes some one else? Who is he and what dose he look like so I can beat some since into him? "Ayumi Yuka and Eri fumed  
  
(Feh like you'd stand a chance!)  
  
"Girls it's not like that and even if I told you what he looked like you would never find him he isn't from around here"  
  
"Well tell us anyway"  
  
"Fine! if I do will you drop it?"  
  
"Yes!!!!!!!" they chimed in unison  
  
"Ok well he is tall and he has the most beautiful hair his eyes are so intense its like staring into molten lava when you look into them. and his voice is so deep and soothing when he isn't yelling and he is so strong and brave he has the most amazing smile and he forever smells of the forest after the spring rain"  
  
(Ok didn't expect that, for once I am glad I listened)  
  
"Oh girl you've got it bad"  
  
"No denying it your in love with him big time"  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"No umm I am not besides even if I was he doesn't love me in return"  
  
(like hell I don't)  
  
"Well if he doesn't know what he has then it serves him right that your going out with Houjou anyways"  
  
"I don't go out with Houjou I never did I don't like him"  
  
"Sure you do Yeah you have to"  
  
"Well I don't"  
  
"Why not he is the cutest boy in school plus he is smart and sweet and romantic"  
  
Sure he is cute and all but he is too dull and boring I want a guy who is exciting and oh my god he is gonna kill me I was suppose to go meet him 4 hours ago he is gonna think I have died or something you gotta go umm I will see ya'll later"  
  
(I gotta get back before she dose!!!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!!!! I need suggestions for what happens next and also should I make this a 'G' rated or 'R' rated or somewhere in the middle fic? You tell me! TTYL ^.^ 


End file.
